The Man You Thought Could Never Love!
by A.M.E Shadow
Summary: Tom Riddle, soon to be known as Lord Voldemort, is a cold hearted boy that does not care for anything or anyone. However, when he meets Alex Bloor, feelings that he thought he never had wake up and his path he thought he would take has been changed.
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: Not real author of Harry Potter. If I was I would probably be working on the 7th book now.

* * *

For the Readers:

FYI #1: Please do not steal my title, characters, plot, or anything else related to this fan-fic. Thank you for your cooperation and I hope you enjoy the story.

FYI #2: This fan-fic will have some parts which might be similar to what happened in the 6th Harry Potter book (The Half Blood Prince). However, I am  
making up how some of the secrets, problems, etc. intertwine (easier words for it is link) with my fan-fic. So please do not get confused and think that whatever  
happens in this fan-fic that is related to the 6th book will happen in the 7th, okay. Maybe it will, but I highly doubt it, since I'm definitely not smart like J.K.  
Rowling. LOL! I just wanted to tell you in advance so you won't get confused as you read. I hope you enjoy the story!

FYI #3: This whole entire fan-fic is about Lord Voldemort's past, when he was Tom Riddle. Then as you move on, Riddle will be getting older, but it is still in I'm not going to spill the beans right there. You're just going to have to read to find out. This is the last time I'm going to say this . . . man, you are probably sick of me saying this already but . . . I hope you enjoy (I really do mean it) the story! OH! Here is a new one (LOL!) also tell me what you think about it too.

* * *

_The Man You Thought Could Never Love_

(Just to let you know before you read, you can either think that Alexander Bloor is just a character in this fan-fic and your reading about her or you can imagine that YOU'RE HER, okay.)

Character: Alexander Bloor & Tom Riddle: Both 11 years old

Setting: Diagon Alley

_Chapter#1: The Meeting _

(Walk into Florish and Blots, open door and the bell on top of the door rings.)

"Oh! Hello Miss Alexander Bloor what can I get for you today?" asked the store owner as he looked up from his book.  
Alex (Short of Alexander) walked over to the counter and said "Hello!" and gave the store owner her Hogwarts book list.

"Let me see . . . .," muttered the store owner as he turned around and went over to the shelves in the back of the store and started to look for the books she needed.  
Alex looked around the store when all of a sudden her eyes fall upon a boy who looked like he was her age. She saw that he was looking at a Defense against the Dark Arts book.

Alex slowly walked over to him and said as she looked over his shoulder, "Looks like an interesting book doesn't it?" He jumped and turned around to look at her.  
Alex saw that he had brown hair and red eyes.

"Hi, my name is Alexander Bloor, what is your name?" Alex asked with a very sweet smile on her face  
"My name is Tom Riddle," Tom answered as he stared at Alex like just she popped out of no where.  
"OH! Nice to meet you," she said still smiling. He continued to stare at her.

"Okay . . .," Alex said to herself.  
"Here are your books Miss Alexander Bloor," the store owner called as he walked over to the counter with a dozen books in his arms.  
"Oh! Thank you," Alex said as she paid for the books, took them from the store owner and turned around to leave.

* * *

When she was about to leave the store, the store owner called her back and said, "Oh! Miss Alexander Bloor?" 

Alex turned around and replied, "Yes?"

"Could you please help this boy here, he not so sure on what to do with his book list . . . .?"  
"Oh! . . . Okay!" Alex answered as she walked over to Tom and asked him for his book list. He shoved it into her hand.  
"OW!" Alex cried.

"Sorry . . .," Tom grunted.

Now Alex was mad at Tom and all she wanted to do was slap him across the face, but she handed his book list to the store owner instead. The store owner took his list and went to go look for his books.

As he went to look for the books, Alex and Tom were not talking to each other at all.

Alex really want to say something, but when she looked at Tom and saw that he didn't mind that she was not talking to him, Alex decided to stay quiet. A few  
minuets later, the store owner came back with Tom's books and Alex saw that his books were the same ones that she had. Alex turned around very quickly to look at Tom with her mouth open with surprise.

"Are . . . Are you going to your first year at Hogwarts?"  
"Yes . . .," said Tom with confusing on his face.  
"REALLY, So am I!" Alex said excitedly. She went over and hugged him because Alex thought that she was going to be alone at Hogwarts with no friends.

Tom had a really surprised face on. When Alex saw what she was doing she let go of him very quickly and blushed like crazy.  
"OH! . . . sorry . . .," Alex sheepishly said. Tom was too surprised to hear what Alex had just said.

* * *

Tom's Point of view: 

She was the first girl I have ever met that wasn't afraid to talk to me. She is also very pretty too . . . . What is wrong with me, I can't believe I just said that . . . . But she is pretty . . . okay, that is it, I have totally lost it. I have never even been hugged in my life before . . . what is this feeling I have . . . Happiness . . . no I will never sink so low to that human emotion to have that feeling . . . Happiness . . .

End of view

* * *

"Hello, is anyone in there?" Alex asked as she waved her hand in front of Tom's eyes.  
"What?" Tom asked and Alex swore that she saw some red appear on his face.  
"I asked you if you had any wizard money to pay for your books or I could pay for them." He handed over a bag full with wizard money, so Alex took  
out some of it and gave it to the store owner. 

"Thank you and have a nice day," said the store owner as he waved goodbye to the children.  
"You too", Alex responded as she and Tom walk out of the store.  
"Well, bye I guess, and see you at school," Alex said as she waved goodbye to Tom. As Alex started to walk away, she here someone cry out "Wait!"  
and Alex turned around to see who said that and she saw that it was . . . .

* * *

(Evil Grin) Have to read next chapter to see who called out to Alex. So what did you guys think? I hope you like it. (Man, I have to come up with anew phrase, LOL) Send me a message and tell me what your thoughts are, okay. 


	2. Helping A Friend In Need

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is based in England . . . And I'm an American . . . And last time I check, Harry Potter was NEVER based in America. . . So no, I'm

definitely NOT the owner of Harry Potter.

* * *

_Chapter#2: Helping A Friend In Need_

Tom was the one who said it.

"Wait!" he called again as he walked toward Alex.

"Yes?" Alex asked as a million questions popped into her head as why he would ask her to wait.

"I . . . I need your help," Tom said in a soft voice but with a little tone of annoyance.

"With what?" Alex inquired with one eyebrow raised.

"I need your help so that I can get all the supplies for school, but . . . . I . . ."

"Don't know where to go, that's okay, I will help you," Alex said with a smile. First, Alex asked him for his list and then remembered that she was going to the

same school as Tom, so then Alex said that she didn't need his list anymore. Tom had a confused look on his face.

"Oh! Well, you know we are both going to the same school and I bought all my supplies already just not my books until today. So I remember all the supplies

and which stores to get them in so follow me," Alex said as she waved her hand for him to follow.

* * *

So for the rest of the afternoon, Alex helped Tom get all his school supplies that he needed. When Alex and Tome were done, she took Tom to one of the ice 

cream stores in Diagon Alley. Alex paid for both ice creams and then she and Tom sat down at one of the tables. To start a conversation, since Alex knew Tom

wouldn't, she started to talk about her life. Alex talked about her parents and her house. (Alex is very rich, like the Malfoy's.) Alex also explained wizardry and

witchcraft to him because she knew that he was new to the whole idea and Alex didn't want him to be confused anymore. Unfortunately, Tom was just staring at

people that past by, he occasionally stared at Alex from time to time as she spoke, but when Alex started to talk about wizardry and witchcraft, he looked at her

through the whole speech because he knew that he had to know this stuff.

* * *

After Alex was done talking about her life, she asked Tom about his life. However Tom didn't answer for a very long time. 

"Oh, sorry Tom, you don't have to answer if you don't want to," Alex quietly replied feeling her face heat up.

"It's fine," he said. "I'm an orphan; my mother died when I was just born and my father . . . . Left . . ."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Tom, please don't continue," Alex said as tears roll down her face.

"It's fine, I don't care", he said coldly. "I live in an orphanage and Dumbledore found me and told me that I was a wizard and he also told me about Hogwarts and

that is why I'm here. Regrettably, I will still have to stay in the orphanage until school starts . . ." He said even colder. An idea popped into Alex's head when all

of a sudden someone called "ALEX!" Alex turned around and saw it was . . .

* * *

"Oh! MOTHER!" Alex cried as she run over and hugged her. 

"Hi honey, did you get everything you needed?" Mrs. Bloor asked as she hugged her daughter back.

"Yes, and I also met a friend that is also going to their first year at Hogwarts too," Alex answered with a big grin.

"Really, may I meet this person?" Mrs. Bloor requested as she looked around trying to find Alex's new friend.

"Sure," Alex smiled as she took her mother's hand and walked her over to the table that Tom was still sitting at. "Mom, this is Tom Riddle, he is my new friend,"

Alex pronounced as she pointed to Tom.

"Hello Tom, How do you do?" Mrs. Bloor questioned as she stretched out her hand.

"Okay I guess . . ." He said quietly as he shook her hand. Mrs. Bloor had a conversation with Alex and Tom for a while; after 20 min. pass Alex's mother said it

was time to go home. Alex got up to leave and so did Tom.

As Tom was walking away, Alex remembered her idea and called Tom back.

"Wait, Tom, I need to ask you something!" Alex screamed as she run towards him. Tom stopped and turned around waiting for her to catch up with him.

"What?" he ask stared dully at Alex.

"I was wondering . . . you know because you sounded like you didn't like the orphanage . . . . So I was wondering if you wanted to come and live with me until

school started," Alex said as she looked down at her shoes. When Tom didn't reply, Alex looked up and for the first time, that day, Alex saw Tom Riddle smile.

She smiled back too.

* * *

AH! Isn't that peachy? WOW! And can you believe that Tom Riddle ACTUALLY SMILE, not an evil smile, but a smile? Pretty hard to believe, don't you 

think? Well, let's see what ourSmiley Tom will do next, shall we. :D Please do reviews, thanks:P


	3. Pet Day

Disclaimer: If I was the owner of Harry Potter, I won't have killed Sirius Black, since he is my favorite character. So do not think I am because I'M NOT!

* * *

_Chapter #3: Pet Day_

As Tom was walking towards Alex, she remembered that she totally forgot to ask her mom about Tom coming over. (Hit herself)

So Alex runs over to her mom, who was looking at the window of a pet shop, and asked her if Tom could stay with them at their house until Hogwarts started and Mrs. Bloor said, "Of course honey!"

Alex was so pleased that she hugged her mother very tight. "Your welcome honey, now can you please let go of me your hurting my ribs," Mrs. Bloor said as her face started to turn blue. Alex let go and turn around to see where Tom was and she saw that Tom was standing right behind her the whole time and he was laughing at Alex for what she just did to her mother.

"What?" Alex asked while she started to blush like mad.

"Nothing . . ." Tom said with a smirk.

"Alex?" Mrs. Bloor called.

"Yes, Mother?" Alex asked.

"I know that it was a long time ago and your father and I missed it. We didn't even buy you anything and I was wondering . . . . Well, if you would like a pet for your late . . . . birthday present?" Mrs. Bloor said while examining her nails. Alex's mouth dropped open.

"Really . . . do you mean it?" Alex asked in astonishment.

"Yes of course I do," her mother said with a smile.

"Oh! Thank You, Thank You, Thank you!" Alex said as she jumped up and down. "Well, let's go in shall we," Mrs. Bloor smiled.

So Mrs. Bloor, Alex, and Tom all walked into the Pet Store.

* * *

Alex couldn't wait to pick out her pet. When she got into the store, Alex saw all different types of owls, cats, rats, etc. She turned around a lot looking at all the animals.

"WOW, this is amazing . . . . I wonder how I'm going to choose," Alex thought to herself but at that very second her eyes fall upon a Eagle. It had black feathers and had eyes that would change to different colors every minuet. "WOW that is an awesome Eagle, Mom," Alex exclaimed as she pointed at the Eagle.

"Thank You!" Alex looked around the room franticly and said while her face started to turn pale . . .

"Who said that?"

"Who said what honey?" Mrs. Bloor asked with concern in her voice.

Alex walked over to her mother, who was talking to one of the witches in the store and said while her mouth quivered with fear, "Someone said thank you to me . . . but inside me head."

"AH . . . I see you have come across a conversation with Shadow." Alex turned around scared out of your mind and saw that it was the owner of the pet shop.

"Wh . .. Who is Shadow?" Alex questioned.

"That Eagle you were looking at before, his name is Shadow," The owner of the pet answered with a smile.

"Oh . . . how could an Eagle talk to me in my head?" Alex asked with an eye brow raised.

"My dear, in the magical world, you should know, anything is possible." (A.M.E Shadow: That's me! Well, duh! Anything can happen in the magic world, I wish it were real, I would love to turn my sister in to a frog! LOL!) Alex thought to herself for a moment about what the owner said and she was right (Duh again) magic can make anything possible.

Alex looked back at the pet store owner and asked, "So . . . who or what is Shadow?" The owner chuckled and Alex had a very confused face on (or you can just imagine an anime sweat drop, okay) so the owner told her that she was laughing because she said, "who or what id Shadow?" "Oh . . . okay. . . So can you tell me about him please?" Alex requested politely. "Why of course I can . . . let me see . . . where shall I begin . . .," The owner said as she scratched her head.

* * *

I wonder what the Owner of the pet store is going to tell Alex . . . Do you want to know? Please write a review and then read the next chapter to find out:) :P :D Message me! 


	4. Shadow's Past

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling . . . Nope, not my initials!

* * *

_Chapter #4: Shadow's Past _

"Well, Shadow was from the time of the four creators of Hogwarts. Each one gave him very special powers. Gryffindor gave him bravery, Hufflepuff gave him hope, understanding, and kindness, Ravenclaw gave him cleverness, and Slytherin gave him very dark powers like speaking to people in their head, Shadow being able to change his form into something else, and much more dark magic abilities. Shadow had a great life with the four creators, but then they got into a big fight (Chamber of Secrets) and separated. Shadow was left all alone, since there was no one to care for him, so he left as well. Shadow traveled for a very long time until he came upon my Great Grandmother's pet shop, which you are standing in right now. Everyone at that time knew about Shadow and his powers, so everyone would come to the store and gather around him to see if Shadow would talk to them inside their heads, but he never did. Soon people got tired of trying so they left Shadow alone and for many years, he would never use any of his powers at all . . . until today with you," The owner of the pet store said as if she was telling a fairy tale. Alex's mouth fell to the floor.

"Me . . . So I'm the first person Shadow has ever spoken to since the four creators of HOGWARTS?" Alex inquired in amazement

"Yes, you are the very first," the owner said with a smile. Alex couldn't believe it; a magical bird from a million years ago was now talking to her, which it hasn't done for a very long time.

"Wow . . . I'm honor," Alex said in her head and bow to Shadow.

"You're welcome," he said with a chuckle. Alex smiled back and then her decision on which pet she want was finally made.

"Mom, can I buy Shadow as my pet?" Alex asked with glee as if she was a child of three asking for an awesome present for their birthday. Alex's mother looked at her and said, "Sure . . . but first why don't you ask the owner if you are allowed too, okay."

Alex walked over to the counter, where the owner was counting her money and Alex said, "Excuse me . . ."

"Yes," the owner said as she looked up at Alex smiling.

"I was wondering ... If I could buy Shadow as my pet . . .," Alex said slowly.

"Why yes my dear, of course you can, if Shadow spoke to you he obviously likes you, but just to make sure, why don't you ask him too," The owner answered sweetly.

* * *

"Okay," Alex beamed. So she walked over to Shadow, who was preening (cleaning) his feather. 

Alex cleared her throat and said in her head (why do I need to clear my throat if I'm going to speak in my head, question marks all over face!) "Excuse me Mr. Shadow, sir . . . I was wondering . . . If you wanted . . . do you want to be my pet?" Alex asked as her face started to turn red. Shadow stopped cleaning his feathers and looked up at Alex with his changing colored eyes. Alex got really scared, so she started to back away, but then he said with a smile,

"Don't be afraid Alex, I won't hurt you and to answer your question, yes I would love to be your pet, I haven't have an owner for over a hundred millions years." (Try to imagine a bird smiling please. LOL!) Alex smiled back and walked over to him and started to pet him. He rubbed his head against her hand saying, "It feels so good to be petted again."

Alex giggled to herself then she stretch out her arm, so Shadow could rest on it and afterward Shadow climbed on. Alex walked over to the owner and said, "Shadow says that I could have him as my pet, so can you please tell me how much is he?" The pet owner started to think for a few minuets and Alex was thinking that he was going to be over 1,000 gallons.

"I would give you the real price, but because I like you so much and so does Shadow, you have to pay 1 gallon and 1 snicket," The owner replied kindly.

"Really!" Alex questioned in shock.

"Yes!" said the owner with a grin.

"Thank You, Thank You, Thank You!" Alex said as she paid for Shadow. When Alex was done, she said thank you for the last time to the owner and walked over to her mother. "I'm ready to go mom," Alex smiled.

"Okay honey, but we have to wait for Tom to finishing looking around," Mrs. Bloor said as she was about to finish her conversation with one of the witches in the store.

"Tom . . ." Alex thought to herself and then she remembered what happened a few hours ago and started to look around the store for him, when she found Tom looking at snakes.

* * *

Isn't Shadow cool or WHAT? I think he is awesome! Don't you? And now we find Tom staring at snakes . . . something fishy is going here so you better find out what is going to happen in the next chapter. BUT FIRST PLEASE give me a review and then read the next chapter, okay! Message me! 


	5. A Present For A Dear Friend

Disclaimer: If Tom Riddle was nice when he was younger, I would be a monkey's uncle . . . I guess I am then. :D

* * *

_Chapter #5: A Present for a Dear Friend_

Alex walked over to him and asked, "Anything that interests you?" she said with smile as she looked over Tom's shoulder to have a view of the snakes.

"Yessss" answered Tom, but all Alex heard was a low hiss. She shook Tom a little and said, "Are you okay . . ?"

Tom got back to reality and said, "Sorry, yeah, I like that green snake with the red eyes . . ." Alex looked at the snake and saw that the snake was looking at Tom, but then its eyes moved on to her. She felt goose bumps all over her body.

"Oh . . . well . . ."

"Time to go you two", says Mrs. Bloor. Alex started to walk towards her mom, but she saw that Tom wasn't following her.

"Come on Tom," Alex said with a weak smile.

"Oh . . . okay," he said sadly.

Alex saw this and thought, "Man he really liked that snake . . . I got it!"

* * *

Alex told her mom and Tom to wait outside for her. Then she walked over to the owner and asked, "How much is that green snake with the red eyes cost?" 

"Oh . . . Just 3 gallons . . . Why?" asked the owner with her eyebrow raised

"I want to buy it for my friend," Alex answered sweetly.

"Oh . . . Right." The owner thinks to herself, "What kind of kid would want a snake . . . kids these days . . . No matter." She goes over to the snake's cage and puts it on the counter for Alex and then she pays for it.

"Thank you very much," Alex said with a smile.

"You're welcome again dear," The owner said as she waved goodbye to Alex. Alex started walking out of the door when someone said, "You're a really good friend, you know that?" Alex jumped back 10 feet.

"Who . . . Who said that?" Alex asked as her face started to lose color.

The voice chuckled. "It's me, Shadow, remember."

"OMG! You scared the day lights out of me. . Oh and thank you," Alex sighed with relief.

"You're welcome!" Shadow said still chuckling.

When Alex got out of the store, she found her mom and Tom sitting at the table of the ice cream store she was at a while ago. Alex went over to Tom, who just noticed her and looked up. She blushed a little and said, "Before we go to my home, I just want to give this to you as a present for being my best friend." Tom just blinks with confusion written all over his face.

* * *

"Oh . . ." was all he could say. 

Alex took the snake cage, which was behind her back and said, "TADA, your very own pet snake!"

Tom jumps up in amazement and said, "Really?"

"Yes!" Alex said with a smile. "She is all yours." (Yes, it is a girl snake, LOL!) You hand the cage over to Tom and for some weird reason; you bend over and kiss him on the cheek. Both of their faces go red.

"Oh . . . well. . . So . . . what are you going to call her?" Alex asked still blushing.

"I think I will call her Nagini," Tom said with no trace of blush on his face. "Cool."

"Okay, time to go," Mrs. Bloor said as she stood up from the table.

"Oh shoot, my mom so the whole kissing scene, I won't be able to live another day." Alex said to herself.

"You're forgetting that I saw that too."

Alex blushed like mad. "Shadow . . ." Shadow chuckles.

As Alex, Mrs. Bloor, and Tom are walking home, Alex remember when Tom was hissing like a snake, so she went over to him and whisper in his ear, "Tom, remember in the pet store when you were hissing like a snake, why did you do that?" Tom stops and looks at Alex and for the first time, he saw Shadow.

He eyed the bird suspiciously and said to Alex, "I . . . I will tell you later."

"Oh . . . okay," Alex said with a smile as she started to walk out of Diagon Alley.

* * *

OMG! Alex kissed Tom! HE HE! Cute or what! OH! Please review and then go to the next chapter, thanks:) :P :D Message me too! 


	6. A Journey Home

Disclaimer: Not owner of Harry Potter, if you thought I was then let me explain it to you in simpler words . . . . I'M NOT THE TRUE OWNER OF HARRY POTTER! Do you understand now? LOL!

* * *

_Chapter #6: A Journey Home_

It took 45 minutes to get to Alex's house, so while they were walking, Alex and Tom were talking to each other (well, mostly Alex anyway).

When they arrive at the house, Tom's mouth dropped open.

"This . . . This is your house?" he questioned as he looked up at the humongous mansion. (It looks like Seto's mansion, now that is pretty big!)

"Yeah it is . . . home sweet home!" Alex said with a smile. But then she regretted saying those words because when she looked at Tom's face, Alex saw that he wasn't very happy.

"Oh shoot, I made him mad at me," Alex said to herself with a sad face. "Tom . . . I'm . . . I'm sorry about what I just said."

Tom looked at Alex with an whatever face on and said to her, "Whatever, don't mention it."

"Oh . . . okay," she said with a tiny smile.

"You kids coming or not," Alex's mother called from the top step. Alex looked and saw that she and Tom stopped in the middle of her driveway.

"We're coming Mom!" Alex yelled back. "Come on Tom," Alex stated as she waved her arm for him to come. Tom however, took his time to get to her house. As Alex waited for him on the top step, she thought to herself, "He really does hate me," as tears formed in her eyes.

"No he doesn't, he is just remembering his time at the orphanage. Don't worry he isn't mad at you."

Alex looked over at Shadow, who was staring at her and said, "You really think so?"

"I know so," said Shadow with a smile. Alex didn't question him on how he knew since she knew the powers that he had so she was able to understand. Alex smiled back and said thanks.

* * *

"Well . . . . Would you look at that, here comes mister slow poke," Shadow stated sarcastically. Alex first looked at Shadow and then at Tom and she saw that Tom was on the second too last step.

"Come on Tom," Alex said again. Tom looked up and started to walk towards her. But then Alex remembered what Shadow said and said (in her head) "Why did you call Tom a slow poke?" she asked as she looked at him with her hands on her hips.

"Well . . . I don't like him very much," Shadow answered with a shrug. Alex's eyes widen as she listened to Shadow's answer and she replied," Why not?"

"Well, he looks very untrustworthy and I can read his mind and thoughts and I can see all his secrets, which he has never told anyone before . . . well, I just think he is very evil, that's all," Shadow bluntly stated.

"But you don't know Tom like I do, so please don't judge Tom about his inside only, please first meet him and talk to him and then you will see that he is very nice, okay," Alex said with a smile.

"Oh all right." Shadow agreed, but in the back of his mind he wasn't very sure about Tom. "I sense a power in him that I recognize, but I can't put a finger too it, I have to figure it out before Alex gets into trouble."

Tom finally reached Alex.

"Ready to go in and have supper?" she said grinning.

"Sure . . . oh . . . and I'm sorry about what I said early, I was just upset. That's all," Tom said but with some trouble.

"That's okay," Alex replied happily.

* * *

As she opened the door, both of them walked into a marvelous marble hallway, decorated with silver ribbons going diagonally across the wall, there was a black glass table in the center with a vase full of black roses, the steps were like spiral steps and they were made of silver, and there was also a big glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling, where Mrs. Bloor and her husband were talking to each other.

"Hi DAD!" Alex called as she ran over to him and hugged him.

"How is my favorite daughter?" Mr. Bloor asked while hugging Alex back.

"Your only daughter, you mean" Mrs. Bloor said and all the Bloors (except for Tom) laughed. Tom was standing right behind Alex and when her father notices him he said, "Well, hello there young man and who might you be?"

"Tom . . . Tom Riddle," Tom said with no feelings.

"Hello and please to met you. OH! Do please make yourself at home," Mr. Bloor said as he shook hands with Tom without noticing how Tom spoke before. Alex saw that Tom's face went a little red and then she chuckle, which made Tom's face a little redder.

"AH! I see you both have some wonderful pets as well," Mr. Bloor said as he observed Shadow and Nagini.

"Oh, Tom?" Mrs. Bloor asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Bloor?" Tom asked as he turned his gaze towards Mrs. Bloor.

"Your luggage was brought to your room, okay," Mrs. Bloor smiled sweetly.

"Yes, thank you," Tom answered.

"Oh . . . you will be staying with us, Mr. Riddle?" Mr. Bloor inquired with a smile playing at his lips.

"Yes, Mr. Bloor," Tom replied with sweat appearing on his face for being ask too many questions.

"Excellent" he said with a smile.

"Well, go run along and play you two, I will call you down when supper is ready, okay," Mrs. Bloor stated as she turned around and walked towards the kitchen.

"Okay mom," Alex spoke with excitement in her voice. "Come one Tom," Alex said as she grabbed Tom's hand and they both run upstairs to go find his room.

* * *

I wonder where Tom's room is? And when is Tom going to tell Alex why he hissed? One way to find out, read next chapter. But only way that is going to happen is if you give me reviews. No REVIEWS, NO NEW CHAPTER!So please give me some reviews and THEN I will make another chapter. Thanxs:P :) :D Message me please! 


End file.
